


OC Interviews

by CelticWinterWolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Interviews, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticWinterWolf/pseuds/CelticWinterWolf
Summary: In this work I will present some of my OC's and their characteristics. Doesn't sound like much? Well believe me or not but it's actualy pretty funny!





	1. Chapter 1

I chose for my first interview my most favorite OC.  
So here I am, featuring Nicki Lee Smith!

 

Me trying to be as reporter-like as I can be:                                                                                                 "Sooo... Miss Smith, would you care to answer some questions for our viewers?"

 

Nicki:  
"As long as you don't ask me to strip, everything's fine with me."

Me:  
"Oookaaay... Then we should start, shouldn't we? So, then what's your name and if you have one, can you tell us your nickname?

Nicki:   
"For everyone who didn't already read my name up there, I'm Nicki Lee Smith... Seriously why are you even askin' me that?"

Me:   
"Well, those are the questions so..."

Nicki:   
"Whatever, sweetie. My friends call me Nicki or Nicki Lee, for some others it's just Smith."

Me:  
"Great, so how old are you?"

Nicki:  
"Twenty-nine."

Me:  
"What would be your favorite food?"

Nicki:  
"Like snacks? That would be Mikado. You know, those sticks with chocolate coating? I'm currently inhaling them like air."

Me:  
"Sounds nice. Let's go on. What is your favorite drink?"

Nicki:  
"Non-alcoholic? That would be hot chocolate with whiped cream... and rum..."

Me:  
"Uhm, that sounds tasty? Next question! Do you have a secret crush?"

Nicki:   
"Nope... he's too much of a psychotic asshole to have a crush on. Also he's my best friend so it wouldn't really work out."

Me:  
"Psychotic asshole...? Whatever, have you kissed anyone ever before?"

Nicki:  
"The answer to this question would crush your little virgin-heart. So yes, I already kissed before."

Me:  
"... You're a mean bitch, Nicki Lee."

Nicki:  
"Yep, and it keeps me awake at night..."

Me:  
"Favorite color?"

Nicki:  
"Oh, don't you dare come at me poutin'! My favorite color would be ice-blue."

Me:  
"I'm not pouting you sarcastic bitch!"

Nicki:  
"You totally are."

Me:  
"Fine then. You're favorite author?"

Nicki:  
"Uhm... Kresley Cole?"

Me:  
"You read Immortals After Dark?"

Nicki:   
"Why not? I like her way of writing and Nix the Ever knowing is like a soulmate to me."

Me:  
"Nicki, that was unexpectedly deep of you..."

Nicki:   
"Well, I can be sensitive too, you little shit!"

Me:  
"And there we go again... Let's better move on to the next question. What would be your biggest fear?"

Nicki:   
"Currently, my mother..."

Me:  
"You're afraid of your mother? The big bad alpha female of the Smith pack is afraid of her mother?!"

Nicki:  
"Nope, not afraid... terrified! And second, I hate to admit it but you know that I'm only 162 centimeters tall... So cut it out with the 'big bad' shit!"

Me:   
"Alright alright. So, have you any siblings?"

Nicki:  
"I have two big brothers who are currently both in the city and have nothing else to do than annoying the hell out of me."

Me:  
"Have you in any case some kind of hero?"

Nicki:  
"My Daddy! Yep, you heard right, I'm a total Daddy's girl!"

Me:  
"Who would have expected this... Uhm, who would you consider as your worst enemy?"

Nicki:  
"... Roxanna Steel... I hate her..."

Me:  
"Take it easy or else you'll need some new molars and could you please retract your claws?  
Thank you. Well, we should better move on. What would you do if you met your creator?"

Nicki *giving me a blank stare*:  
"... You're sitting right in front of me... But to answer your question truthfully, I've had this itchy feeling in my fist since we started talking."

Me *getting slightly pale*:  
"Dumb question, let's move on! What would you do if you weren't a cop in the CPD?"

Nicki:  
"Well, honestly? I have no idea. I would probably still be in the army."

Me:  
"What would be your worst nightmare?"

Nicki:  
"I don't know, there are a lot of things I could tell you right now. So I'll settle with Rex going berserk at my pack and familiy."

Me:  
"That sounds very awful. Can you tell me your lifelong dream?"

Nicki:  
"Not being compared to my mother all the time!"

Me:  
"I feel with you... Where is your favorite place to relax?"

Nicki:  
"I love my bed, but I can only truly relax on one place on the earth and that would be the old ranch house we've got in our homestate Nevada."

Me:  
"Awww, that sounds awsome!"

Nicki *nods in agreement*

Me:  
"Wow, we're already at the last question! That was kinda fast."

Nicki:  
"Oh, don't dwell on it. I wanna go home already!"

Me:   
"Don't be such a douche! Why can't you be a little bit nicer?"

Nicki:  
"Nice? What's that? I've never heard about something like that."

Me:  
"Why am I even talking to you?"

Nicki:  
"Because you love and adore me, oh, and you created me!"

Me *sighs*:  
"So, last but not least! How do you spend most of your time?"

Nicki:  
"Annoying my brothers! And erveryone else..."

Me:  
"Oh, and you take being annoying to a whole new level... believe me."

Nicki:  
"Ya said somethin'?"

Me:  
"Nope, not at all! Bye bye guys! I've gotta go before my head gets ripped off. Thanks for reading!"


	2. Fighter not lover

Hello guys! I'm back and today I will feature two of my newest OC's. Let me introduce you to Anubis and Winter. Two ancient warriors, while one of them is also the egyptian god of the rites of death... the second is his best friend and loyal guardian. Let's start!

 

Me *trembling like a leave in the wind because I'm truly terrified right now*:  
"Alright you two, could you please introduce yourselves to the viewers?"

Anubis:  
"Why would I possibly do something that a pathetic little human asked me to do?"

Me *gulp*:  
"Because you're a very friendly person?"

Anubis:  
"Are you making fun of me, little human?"

Me *still terrified*:  
"I would never dare to! But you also wouldn't want to disappoint your fans, would you?"

Anubis:  
"Well you have a point there. My name is Anubis, some may know him already, but I will gladly remind you again for what it stands. I am the egyptian god of the rites of death."

Me:  
"Thank you very much. Uhm, don't you you want to introduce yourself?"

Winter:  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I was a little occupied with listening to you two. It was rather amusing."

Me:  
"It's great that you're having fun over there, but could you please answer the question?"

Winter:  
"Sure, my name is Winter and I am a warrior made by the egyptian gods."

Me:  
"Good to know, but how old are you guys then?"

Anubis:  
"My age isn't of necessi-"

Winter:  
"We are both thousands of years old, him being a little older than me. The exact age I can't tell because I stopped counting a long time ago."

Anubis:  
"How dare you interrupt me you mongrel?!" 

Winter:  
"I don't want you to dwell on your rants, I have a life I want to live. But if you want to sit the whole day in this chair and answer questions, then please go on."

Anubis *slightly grumpy*:  
"Fine, go on little human..."

Me:  
"Uhm, okay. What's your gender?"

Anubis and Winter *starring at me with blank faces*:  
"Male..."

Me:  
"Well, excuse me, but those are the questions! So stop looking at me like this or else none of you gets a happy ending for their story!"

Anubis:  
"Oh, you're actually a little firecracker, aren't you?"

Me:  
"Let's just move onto the next question... What are or were your parents like?"

Anubis:  
"Well, Ra can be a bit of an asshole sometimes. He showed me how to fight and control my powers, but as soon as I reached adulthood and gained immortality, he threw me out. These days I don't meet him anymore as often as before."

Winter:  
"I was made, so I do not know what parents are like."

Me:  
"Poor Winter... Okay, next. Is there anyone who watches your back or looks out for you?"

Anubis:  
"Winter, that is the reason why he is my guardian. I trust him with my life. We might not be bloodrelated, but we share a bond that reaches deeper than blood."

Winter:  
"This bond is based on truth. Created in countless of battles, we couldn't afford to lie to each other or else we would have died."

Me *having tears in my eyes*:  
"That's so beautiful..."

Anubis:  
"And I taught him how to sneek up on Ra so he could drop dead frogs in his robe."

Winter *nodding in agreement*

Me *pulling at my hair because I was dumb enough to expect them to stay serious*:  
"Next... question... please... In your opinion, are you a lover or a fighter? You can't say both."

Winter:  
"Fighter, I never had had the time for women."

Anubis:  
"Even if we can't say both, I should tell you that I am an excellent fighter and just a few can take me on. But on the contrary I am an even greater lover. Women would kill for just one night with me."

Me:  
"That... was very interisting. Well, what do you think people would view you as?"

Anubis:  
"A lover, my charm and good looks are irresistable."

Winter:  
"I don't really know."

Me:  
"Uhm, talking about lovers, do you have a girl or boyfriend?"

Anubis:  
"Oh, I had a little one night stand with this cute little guy a few weeks before, but others than this I am not interested in a long time relationship."

Winter:  
"Well, I do not really have time for such things."

Me:  
"No time? Okay... the next question would have been why, but since you answerd this already we go on with how you describe your life in one word."

Anubis:  
"........"

Me:  
"Wow, he's actually speechless..."

Winter:  
"I see him like this for the first time. I kind of like it."

Anubis:  
"Shut up you idiot!"

Winter *ignores him*:  
"To answer your question, I would describe my life with the word 'brutal'."

Me:  
"Seems so. Do you have a goal in your life or in love?"

Anubis:  
"I am still avoiding a serious relationship."

Winter:  
"I am in debt to an angel. In the world of immortals a debt can be fatal for the one who needs to fulfill it. So I hope to not repay it with my life."

Me:  
"That sounds awful. Okay.... weird question. Do you want to have kids?"

Winter:  
"I never really thought about it..."

Anubis:  
"Now that I think about it... It would be quite delightful to have a heir. Maybe sometime in the future..."

Me:  
"That's good to know. *mumble* I don't think I would be able to handle two of your kind... *mumble*"

Anubis *giving me a death glare*:  
"I can hear you..."

Me:  
"Okay, next question! How would you like to die?"

Anubis:  
"That, my little human, is a secret."

Me:  
"why would that be a secret?"

Anubis:  
"Well, because it is a secret! Just let it be!"

Me:  
"Wow, okay okay, calm down."

Winter:  
"I would like to die on the battlefield. It would be the death of a true warrior."

Me:  
"You must be very proud, not like that diva over there."

Anubis:  
"Hey! Where is all that sass suddenly coming from? I want that trembling, terrified human from the beginnig back!"

Me:  
"Oh hush, you can't do anything to me anyway. Those are the rules!"

Anubis:  
"You little..."

Me:  
"What's your favorite weapon?"

Winter:  
"My sword, and any other kind of sharp things."

Anubis:  
"My spear, it was made by the great dragon blacksmith and carries an incredible amount of power."

Me:  
"Nice. But where do you actually live?"

Anubis:  
"As if i would tell you this kind of information."

Winter:  
"In Miami, Florida:"

Anubis:  
"How could you?!"

Me:  
"I'd like to visit that place for once! Sooo, I've just looked at the next few questions and the only slightly serious I could actually ask was: When was the last time you showered?

Anubis *slightly enraged*:  
"You actually want to lose your head, do you not?!"

Me:  
"A a a, rules~"

Anubis:  
"Grrrr, you little beast..."

Winter:  
"I just showered this morning."

Me:  
"Thank you very much for your civilized answer. So, do you have a theme tune that maybe found your creator for you? Well, I can just go ahead and answer this myself. No, I haven't thought about a theme tune for you two yet."

Anubis:  
"I don't even have a theme tune?! What kind of creator are you?"

Me:  
"Uhm, I kinda started this file without you two beiong fully developed so... yeah~... Anyway,how do you feel about your creator? Wait... What?!"

Anubis *smirks like a true sadist*:  
"Well, how should I say this~? She is a quite feisty little thing that likes to annoy sleeping bears. With a personality like this, I wouldn't count on her living a long life."

Me *sweeting like a pig while checking all exits*:

Winter:  
"I think she is a little weird, but others than this I do not mind her."

Me:  
"Should I take that as a compliment? Better move on, have you ever killed anyone?"

Winter:  
"Thousands of people."

Anubis:  
"It is not easy to live such a long and cruel life without killing anyone."

Me:  
"Thought as much. Ever killed a family member?"

Anubis:  
"Does trying count?"

Me:  
"Uhm, I don't think so?"

Winter:  
"No, I don't have any bloodreltaives."

Me:  
"And what is with a friend?"

Anubis:  
"The only one I would count as a real friend is Winter, the others are more like acquaintances. So no, I never killed a friend of mine."

Winter:  
"Yes, I have killed a friend."

Me:  
"Don't want to talk about it, huh? What would be with a lover?"

Anubis:  
"Countless of them. They always try to trick me so I let my guard down and they can kill me. Needless to say it never works out."

Winter:  
"Not really, I just let those I trust in my bed."

Me:  
"That's quite interesting. Ever killed a cop or other law enforcer?"

Both in unison:  
"No."

Me:  
"Hm. And how about yourself? I mean, have you ever considered ending your life?"

Anubis:  
"Is this question not a little bit harsh?"

Me:  
"Well, kinda? Still-"

Anubis:  
"Just skip it already!"

Winter:  
"It would be better if you did what he said."

Me:  
"Okay okay, I'm sorry. Anyway, about this subject were the last few questions... I think this is our good-bye for today."

Anubis:  
"Finally! Can I go now?"

Winter:  
"It was interesting to talk to you."

Me:  
"Thank you very much and until next time!"


	3. Raphael

Yo buddies! Today we also will have a rather new OC of mine to talk to. So be nice because he can get a little grouchy.

Me:

"Nice to have you here today, would you please introduce yourself to our readers?"

Raphael:

"It is nice to see you too. I have a lot of names, some may call me Wrath or Violence, I also go by Destroyer, but for those who are close to me, my name is Raphael."

Me:

"Those are a lot of names but what species are you exactly?"

Raphael:

"Some may have already guessed it but I will tell you anyway. I am one of the four renegade archangels."

Me *slightly breathless*:

"Wow wow wow, wait a minute. You're a renegade? What happend?"

Raphael:

"I believe that you already know this since you are my creator. So I won't spoiler anything of my story to our viewers."

Me *huffing*

"At least I tried... So, when were you born?"

Raphael:

"If you are asking for a date I just can tell you that it was around the same time as the human race began believing in 'GOD'."

Me:

"You know Raph, you're quite shady..."

Raphael:

"I will take that as a compliment..."

Me:

"Alright. Are you a good guy or a bad guy?"

Raphael:

"Well, I'm representing a death sin so I wouldn't exactly put me as a good guy..."

Me:

"That explains a lot of things."

Raphael:

"...on the other side I'm fighting against demons and dark powers, so I am kind of good... What do you think?"

Me:

"...excuse me but, what?"

Raphael:

"I thought it was your job to listen to me?"

Me:

"You know what? Let's leave it at that. Now, do you want to tell us more about yourself?"

Raphael:

"Not really, no."

Me:

"... You know that this is supposed to be an interview?"

Raphael:

"Yes, you asked me a question and I answerd it. I don't see the problem here."

Me:

"Urgh, this will be tougher than I thought... Okay, next one! How would you describe your personality?

Raphael:

"Hmmm, I would say that I have a slightly calloused personality and am not very good at socialising. The latter is caused by my bad temper, I don't wear those nicknames I told you without a reson."

Me:

"So you wouldn't handle pressure very well?"

Raphael:

"I try to keep my temper in check. It isn't always easy, but I manage to most of the time. So yes, I'm usually not the best under pressure."

Me *sliding further away from him*:

"That is good to know. Do you like to read?"

Raphael:

"Yes, I read a lot in my free time. It is very relaxing."

Me:

"Oh, I like to read a lot too! Then what would be your favorite color?"

Raphael *slightly dreamy looking*:

"A deep scarlet."

Me *wagging my eyebrows*:

"Mhmmm, that sounds very interesting. Mind to tell us more?"

Raphael:

"There is nothing to tell."

Me:

"Awww man~. Okay, any enemies?"

Raphael:

"I already answerd this a a few lines above."

Me:

"Oh, right. Sorry. Then have you any friends?"

Raphael:

"My closest friends are my brothers, Micheal, Gabriel and Camael."

Me:

"That's it?"

Raphael:

"Is there a problem with my answers? *cracking his knuckles* If yes, I'm sure we can find a solution."

Me *getting slightly nervous*:

"No no, erverything is good! *mumble* You also answerd the question if you're patient or not very clearly... *mumble* Soooo, suppose that you could become any creature you know of. What would you pick, and why?"

Raphael:

"I would probably choose to be a battle-dragon. They are proud and one of the most powerful creatures in this world. One of the mates of the 'Angels Sins' is a battle-dragon. I also like to spar with him from time to time."

Me:

"Now that's interesting. One of your enemies just complimented you. Response?"

Raphael:

"I would take the compliment and beat him to a bloody pulp."

Me:

"That is truly charming Raphael..."

Raphael:

"I'm doing my best."

Me:

"Then I don't want to know what your worst would be... One of your friends just insulted you. Response?"

Raphael:

"I would insult him too, then I would beat him up."

Me:

"Is it just me or am I really hearing that you would solve all your problems with your fists?"

Raphael:

"... You must be hearing things..."

Me:

"U hu, right... If you could change anything about yourself or your home, what would it be?"

Raphael:

"I would like to be more patient, but others than this I wouldn't change anything."

Me:

"Okay, what're your parents like and do you have any siblings?"

Raphael:

"The only family I've ever known are my brothers. I was created by a higher power you may call 'GOD'."

Me:

"We may call 'GOD'? What do you mean with this?"

Raphael:

"Something you will find out when you finally begin writing the 'Angels Sins' books!"

Me *raising an eyebrow*:

"Was that a jab at my slow updating?"

Raphael:

"Never!"

Me:

"... Let's just go on. What's your occupation?"

Raphael:

"I don't really have an occupation. Over the years we collected treasures of all sorts and made them to money. Right now we have so much money that it would last for several lifetimes."

Me *making puppy-dog eyes*:

"Would you mind giving me some of that?"

Raphael:

"Why would I?"

Me:

"...nevermind... Are you seeing or dating anyone?"

Raphael *blushing*:

"I wouldn't say dating... It is complicated!"

Me *making a sly face*:

"Mhmmm... And who would that be~?"

Raphael:

"O shut up! This has nothing to do with you!"

Me:

"If you say so... Tell us your biggest secret!"

Raphael *just lifting an eyebrow at me*

Me:

"Oh come on! I didn't make those questions!"

Raphael:

"I think we should stop there for today."

Me:

"Wow wow wow wow! I'm the interviewer and I say when we stop, so-"

Raphael *stands up and walks away*

Me:

"Hey! Hold it right there! Where do you think you're going? Hey, I'm talking to you...!"


End file.
